Bromance
by eshizzle
Summary: Finn and Puck are having a clandestine affair. Crazy dirty slashy. Thats all this really is


**I own not Glee.**

**Smut, Smut and more Smut, that's what this is so really NSFW**

**In this story I am assuming that Puck has known he is attracted to guys for a while. Finn knows that he is hot for Puck but isn't too comfy with it. Also they have been doing this for a while now.**

**This is completely unrelated to any of my other stuff.**

**The idea for this was sorta inspired by Twig'um, thanks for that! **

**Reviews are always appriciated.**

**Onward!**

We don't talk about it cause that would ruin things, its our little secret. Finn was over and we were watching movies and drinking. We had been playing video games until the beer started working and we started playing pretty crappy. My mom and sister were out of town visiting some relative so it was perfect. I always let him make the first move, that way I know it'll happen. If I make any kind of move first he freezes up and wont go through with it. So I just sat there watching Shaun Of The Dead for the umpteenth time. I can see that he is getting to the stage of drunkenness when he usually starts in on me and I feel myself getting impatient. Finally I feel the mattress shift under me, a sign that he is moving closer. His hand slides up onto my thigh and I tentatively put mine on top of his.

"Puck," he whispers and as I turn to face him he catches my mouth with his. The kiss deepens and he moans into my mouth. I echo him as I wrap my arms around him. He pushes me down on the bed, managing not to break the kiss on the way down. He pulls slightly away and starts to kiss down my jaw line and neck to my collar. He licks kisses and nibbles along my clavicle, making me moan even more. Soon I feel his hand slide under my shirt and I shift so he can reach my nipple. He tweaks it lightly and I shudder beneath him. Soon my shirt is off and he is working on one nipple with his mouth and the other with his hand. I feel his hand leave my nipple and at first I'm sad about it, until I figure out where its going. He slowly glides his hand down until it disappears under my pants. He strokes my half hard dick until I'm good and stiff. Soon he is ripping at my pants and groaning against my chest. I reach down to help him with my pants. Finally my jeans are off and Finn sits back to work on his. I pulled off my shirt while he undressed. It doesn't take long before all our clothes have been haphazardly thrown to the floor. He reaches over me and grabs a condom and some lube. He leans down and kisses me before slicking up my hole and his dick. He starts with a finger, then two to loosen me up. My heart is beating so fast that I'm afraid it will beat itself right out of my chest. Soon it seems that my breath is competing against my heart, seeing which can go faster.

"You want it?" he grunts at me, there is always some point where he forgets to worry about sexuality and what not. And damn is it hot when he does.

"Yeah," I answer breathlessly. He speeds up his fingers and moves them in a circular motion. "Ooooohhhhh please, Finn fuck me!"

He smiles down at me as he lifts my legs up over my head and guides his cock into me. He slowly pushes himself into my tight hole then brings himself almost all of the way out just as slow before repeating. He does this over and over until I think I'm gonna loose it.

"Aaaahhhh shit Finn faster," I pant. He listens and picks up his pace, I reach down and grab his ass, trying to shove him further inside me. He is fucking me so fast and so hard that I'm completely lost in the sensation. Soon I feel his hand on my dick and I can feel myself getting close, oh so close. He fucks me and jerks me until I shoot all over my chest.

He slows down some, then an expression I can't read slides across his face. I grab the shirt I had been wearing to mop up my cum off my chest , then throw it toward the hamper. "Shit," Finn sighs and I realize that he is still hard.

"Why are you stopping?" I breathed the question at him. "I don't want you to stop."

He grinned at me and pulled out of me. I looked a question at him, then he turned me over and I smirked into the pillow. Then he was back inside me, pummeling me into the mattress. He kept at it until he cried out above me and thrust into me one last time before collapsing on top of me. When he could muster up the strength he pulled out of me and discarded the condom. We ended all tangled up in a blissful pile. I swear it gets better every time we do it.

We lay in a warm contented puddle exhausted and drifted off to sleep. When we wake up, our bodies are all stuck together in a wonderful way. This is usually my least favorite time because it means he'll be leaving soon. But today he surprised me. I was still in a sleepy haze when Finn rolled over and started kissing me again and before I knew it we were in the middle of our second round. When we finished we decided the shower was a good idea. I led the way into the bathroom and to the shower, then turned the water on. When it was perfectly hot, but not enough to burn, we stepped inside and relaxed into the warm spray. I ran my hand up his side as I stepped forward closing the tiny distance between us. I pulled him down into a kiss. We kissed each other with intense urgency until we were both hard again.

"Mmmm, (kiss), "Finn?"

"Yeah," he breathed against my slick mouth.

"Suck me, please?" I pleaded, almost whining, I don't know what it is about him but I turn into quite the little bitch whenever we fuck.

I felt him smile against my lips before he moved his mouth down my body, drinking the water off me on his way down. When he got to my cock, he pushed me so that I was pinned, immobile against the tiles. He slid his mouth down my shaft and I sighed, a heavy lustful sound, then placed my hands on the back of his head.

He pulled away from me, "no hands," he smiled up at me. He returned his mouth to my dick and I held on to the random bar on the wall I was against and the base of the shower head. He sucked me until I was just about to cum, then pulled his mouth off of me and I came all down his chest. He stood up, letting the water rinse his chest off. He smashed his body against mine, kissing me. The feel of his hardness against me drove me crazy and left me screaming his name. "Your turn," he grinned against my cheek.

"Mmmm, yeah." He pushed me down to my knees, I took hold of his cock and lowered my mouth on it. He stepped forward so my head was held against the wet wall. I had his head pushing against the back of my throat and I swallowed, causing him to shout above me. He pulled back, then pushed into my mouth again, effectively fucking my face. I was holding onto Finn to keep from collapsing, but I could care less. He fucked my mouth until I was drinking his seed. He pulled himself out of my me and backed away.

I raised my hands up to him. "I'm gonna need some help here," I chuckled, "I don't think I can stand on my own."

He helped me up then pulled me into his arms, "You ok dude?"

I laughed, it always amused me how he could go right back to acting like my bro after we've screwed half the day away. "Yeah," I kissed him, "I'll be fine."

We then decided that we should actually shower. After we were squeaky clean, had dried off and dressed, I was thinking about what I was gonna do with the rest of my night after Finn was gone. That's when he surprised me again.

"Uh," Fin said, nervousness seeping into his voice. "Would it be alright if I stayed the night?"

I smiled and somehow avoided making a joke about how much he loves fucking me. That would make him run for the hills for sure. "Yeah of course."

So we ended up doing it so many times that I lost count. All I know is that when we fell asleep we were out for a LONG TIME. The next afternoon when we woke up, Finn rolled over to look at me. I smiled and he grinned back. I looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. For a moment I thought he was gonna say something and he did, just not what I was expecting.

"Uh, I gotta go." He got up, dressed as quickly as he could and then he was gone. Come Monday we'll just go back to being buddies. Like I said we don't talk about it, which is fine with me. I know that sooner or later he'll be asking to "hang out again," he always does.


End file.
